Remnants of the Origin
by MyNameIsErikaa
Summary: Ever since Steve (mlgHwnT) split the Origin in half. Gortume has gotten a new target. What will Steve and his friends do to stop Gortume from killing Steve? This is sort of like Wild Adventures and Hide N Go Gortume combined.


"RUN!" yelled Caitlin from behind. Jeff, Steven, Caitlin, Vince and Erikaa have been put to a test. "Steve! Over here you dingus!" yelled Erikaa, "Oh right! " replied Steve. No body knew what was happening but Gortume. "Dead end! Now what?" asked Jeff. Vince and Steve looked around to see if there was a exit to this stupid maze! "No way out! How did we even get in this dump?" said Steve. "Obviously you Steve!" replied Vince angerly. "WHAT? Why me? Everytime we get into situations, you blame it on me!" said Steve. "Guys.. We should get going!" said Erikaa. Everyone ran to find a exit and escape the maze, but there was NO way in getting out. The gang went from right to left, still no exit. Bottom to top, still no exit. "Wait, what does that Gortume guy want from us anyways?" asked Erikaa. Everyone looked at eachother and no respond was given. "Maybe Steve can figure it out.?" asked Caitlin. "Why Steve? He is normally the dumbass in the whole entire group!" admitted Jeff. "Where is Steve by the way?" asked Vince. "STEVE!" yelled Caitlin. No response. "I found you babby." said Gortume in a loud tone. Everyone ran for their lives without knowing that they seperated. "Guys... ?" said Steve quietly. Steve turned right and left. No sign of Gortume. *Steve's POV* . I ran to find the group, but couldn't. I'm too scared of even leaving the maze, if there were a exit. Why? Because Gortume's target is me! YES, ME! I felt like something terrible is going to happen. I felt a chill upon my body. I was too frighten to turn around and see who it was. I could hear the, breath deeply behind me. I knew it was Gortume. I knew it was time to run as fast as I can. Without starting to cough or wheeze. "Where are they?" I thought to myself. I kept running around the maze until I found my friends, but the only fear I have right now is landing near Gortume or getting killed by Gortume. "Stevey babby, I'm here for you." said a deep voice. "Oh shit." I say to myself. I start to run and began to search really hard for my friends. "Did Gortume kill them already? Did they find their way out without me?" *End of Steve's POV* The group ran for their lives. They didn't even know that they got seperated. "Oh no." says Vince behind his breath. Gortume almost near. Vince goes to the library under the maze. "Bet he won't even look down here!" says Vince. Vince then runs down to the library and hopes that Gortume isn't there already. Vince runs as fast as a cheetah and looks around the library. No sign of Gortume. "Hi Vince!" says a voice. Vince freaks out and response. "Who are you and what do you want?" . "Vince it's just me Caitlin!" says Caitlin while laughing. Vince turns red and is now embarressed. "Wow! So, you do get scared easily! Ha-ha-HA!" says Caitlin while getting off the bookshelf. "Did you find anyone else?" asks Vince. Caitlin nodded. "Oh okay." replies Vince. Both decided to search for the rest of the gang together. After walking and searching for their friends, they hear a loud scream."Who do you think that is?" says Caitlin. "Jeff." replies Vince. "Really? Jeff..." says Caitlin. Both of them run and try to listen to where the scream was coming from. Vince and Caitlin found the one who screamed... Of course Vince was right. It was Jeff. "Why were you screaming like a little girl?" asks Caitlin. "Well, I saw a spider, so.." replies Jeff. "Do you even know what the heck you are thinking? Gortume can find you easily with you screaming like an idiot!" yells Vince softly. Jeff shrugs. "I saw Erikaa. So that's good." begins Jeff. "What happened? Where did she go?" asks Vince. "I waved "Hi" and she started giving me sign language. So I just left her." replies Jeff. "You.. You are so dumb." says Caitlin angerly. Jeff looks down. "Come on, we need to find Steve and Erikaa! They could be anywhere!" says Vince trying to make Jeff not feel guilty. All three start walking in the same pace praying Notch Jesus not to land near Gortume. "How did we get in this mess by the way?" asked Jeff. "I don't know... I guess we .. I guess. I actually have NO clue how we got here." replies Vince. Caitlin then sees a shadow. Not just any normal shadow. A shadow that looks a bit like Gortume. "Run." says Caitlin. Vince and Jeff give her a look. "What.?" says Vince with a confused look. "I said run, he is here." Says Caitlin again. Jeff, Caitlin and Vince start running. "Why are you leaving babby?" says Gortume. "WHAT NOW?" yells Caitlin. "I DON'T KNOW, BUT I THINK WE SHOULD GO AND FIND STEVE AND ERIKAA.!" replies Vince. "THAT IS A VERY GOOD IDEA. " says Jeff while running. All three ran as a fast as they can, to escape Gortume.

Steve has been running for more than 30 minutes trying to find his friends. "Where are they?" he thinks to himself. Steve runs out of breath and begins to cough. "Steve?" says Vince. "Guys over here!" says Vince happily. "How do you know it's Steve?" asks Caitlin. "Coughing." replies Vince. Steve starts coughing even more. "STEVE!" yells Caitlin while running. Vince runs to save his friend. "STEVE STOP COUGHING.! PLEASE." yells Jeff. "I ca-*coughs* can't." replies Steve in a soft voice. "STEVE!" yells Erikaa. Steve turns around and sees Erikaa. "ERIKAA!" yells Caitlin. Steve starts coughing a lot more. "Guys." says Steve. "Jeff water near by?" says Vince in a rush. "Here! Bucket full of water." Tells Jeff to Vince. Vince gives the water to Steve thinking it will help from having an asthma attack. "Why does it have to be Steve? Freaking Gortume !" says Erikaa angerly. "Guys, it's okay! Atleast we're together. Right?" says Vince. "Steve could of died if we weren't together." says Vince again. Steve looks at Vince and everybody else. He slowly starts closing his eyes as if he is going to sleep. "Steve? Steve.. Steve wake up!" says Vince. Steve's eyes close completely. "STEVE REPLY!" screams Erikaa. "Steve?! Amswer please.!" begs Vince. A few miles away, the gang hears Gortume say "I'm coming my gabbernuckies." "STEVE COME ON BRO! WAKE UP!" yells Jeff. "Check his pulse..." demands Caitlin. Vince tries to find Steven's pulse and checks it. "It..Steve isn't breathing." replies Vince. "HIS HEART. CHECK HIS HEART!" demands Caitlin again. Vince falls on his knees and checks Steve's heart beat. Vince looks at the gang. "So?" says Erikaa. "He gone." replies Vince. Everybody looks at Vince. "What? What do you mean he gone?" says Caitlin in shock. "He gone." replies Vince. Gortume then is heard. "We need to get out of here. QUICK." says Erikaa. "Wat about Steve? We still have a chance to save him! Or else Gortume will steal his soul!" says Jeff to everyone. Vince takes a deep breath and carries Steve bridal style. "Where is Stevey babby going?" says Gortume while laughing. "YOU WON'T GET HIM... idiot." replies Vince. Gortume runs even faster. "OH SHIT." screams Erikaa. Everyone runs back and forth to find the stupid exit. "OVER HERE!" yells Jeff. Everyone runs behind Jeff. "Dead end.!" says Erikaa. "Wait. We can dig a hole? Guys, we obviously forgot that this is bushes..." says Vince. Everyone then says ... "Oh." . Caitlin and Erikaa start to rip off leaves from the bushes and keep going until they made their way out. "TWO MORE BUSHES!" reminds Erikaa to everyone. Vince then sees Gortume in a distance. "Guys hurry! HE'S COMING!" says Vince in a rush. Caitlin and Erikaa then finish. Everybody makes a run for it. Jeff then piles up a bunch of leaves around the hole they made to escape, so Gortume won't escape. "TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL." says Jeff. Vince and the gang takes Steven to the hospital.

Later...

Steve opens his eyes slowly and sees his friends. "Gu-guys?" says Steve. Vince puts a big smile on his face. "What-what happened? Where am I?" asks Steve. "You stopped breathing, so we took you to the hospital.. Gortume wanted to kill you." replies Vince. "How did you-you guys escape?" asks Steve again. "Digged a hole!" replies Caitlin. Steve then smiles, "Thanks guys." says Steve. Steve then goes back to sleep. "Who's going to stay with him?" asks Caitlin. "I'll stay. You guys can go back to our home. Come back around 12 PM. Goodnight guys!" says Vince. Everyone says "Goodbye" and leaves to the house. Steve still sleeping like a baby. His parents come in bursting. "MY BABY! NO!" yells his mother. Steve wakes up and looks around. "Mo-mom?!" says Steve while trying to wake up. "What happened to my baby?" says Steve's mom. Vince explains everything he can to make Steven's mom understand. "Mom, why are you here?" asks Steven. "Um, James." replies Steven's mother. "Really? James?" says Steven. "I forced Jeff to tell me! Okay, I just wanted to see how my little man was doing." says Steven's mom. Steven rolls his eyes and goes back to sleep. His mother than leaves. "Is she gone?" says Steve. "Yep. She gone." replies Vince. Steve turns around to face Vince. "You okay? You seem a bit sick." says Vince . "I'm fine. I always look sick, when I get hurt." replies Steve. Vince laughs. "Well, i'm going back to sleep.. Goodnight De Vinci." says Steven while giggling. Vince giggles as well. "Goodnight you little faggot."

The next morning

Steve wakes up and finds Vince gone. "What now!" says Steven to himself. Steven gets up and gets dressed. "Where did he go?" he whispers to himself. The doctor comes in finding Steve looking around the room. "What anything?" asks the doctor. "No! I'm fine." replies Steve. "Well, your records show that you are fine. Just need to take these pills every night. So you're good to good!" says the doctor while smiling. "Really?! Wow, thanks!" says Steve while taking away the pills. "Well, bye! Thanks for picking this hospital. "This is obviously the only hospital in Bananarine City..." says Steve. "Don't fuck my dreams you cunt." replies the doctor when he closes the door. Steve laughs and leaves Bananarine Memorial Hospital. "Now..." says Steve. "Well, I have to go home.". Steve starts walking home and meets Reed roaming plains. "Hey buddy!" greets Steve. "Oh, hey Steve!" replies Reed. "What are you doing? The park is a mess. " says Steve in a confused look. "Well, some killer got out of his habitat and is now roaming around the city, looking for this guy." answers Reed. Steve took a second. "What guy?" . "A cop found his records. Gortume? I guess." says Reed while looking for clues. Steve gets shocked and runs to his house. "Hey? Steve where are you going?" yells Reed. "Dammit" says Steve. Steve reaches his house and opens the door in rush. "Gortume is roaming around Bananarine City. We need to get out of here." says Steve to everyone. "What?" says Caitlin. "Gortume got out of the maze and is now looking for his target." says Steve . "Why can't you just leave the city?! He isn't going to do anything to us!" says Jeff. "No, he will. If he doesn't find Steve. His next target is us. Jeff, can you not think?" yells Vince. Steve begins to panic. "Where will we go?" asks Erikaa. "North Haven is the best choice. Everyone that lives there knows Steve. Sage is now the king, so why not tell Sage that Steve is probably going to die.!?" says Vince. Steve stops and thinks for a second. "Good idea. Let's leave now." suggests Steve. "WHAT?" everyone replies. "Come on! Gortume doesn't even know about North Haven.! We can just leave! North Haven is only 200 mlies away from Bananarine." says Steve. Everyone looks at eachother and agrees.

Later...

"Steve! Are we there yet!" says Erikaa. "No.. hundred more miles to go." replies Steve. "Please.. just don't go the way where the cliff is at." suggests Jeff. "Why?" asks Steve. "You know why. We obviously almost died when that happened." replies Jeff. "Let. Me. Live. My. Life. Jeff." says Steve. "God damn it." says Jeff. Everyone stood quiet for the rest of the ride until Steve said "We're here." . "We're here." says Steve to everybody. "That was a ride." says Jeff while taking a deep breath. Steve opens the trunk and fins a note. Steve looks around and checks what the note says "No matter where you go. I'm with you babby. -Gortume". "GUYS! Can't believe we made it alive! Ahahah. Let's keep going and go to Sage to tell him what the problem is! Aren't you guys hungry?! I sure am! Come on guys, we need to eat. I haven't eaten for days! We need to start hanging out more! Hahaha, right guys?!" says Steve. "What?" says Erikaa with a confused look. Steve pushes everyone together and leads them to Sage's castle. They reached Sage's castle. "Well, what are you guys doing here?" asks Sage while pointing at Steve. "Umm. There is a problem..." replies Vince. "Problem? I don't solve problems anymore. I'm done with that shit." replies Sage angerly. "Sage come on! I'm gonna get killed! Remember... I'm your companion.. right?" says Steve. Sage stays quiet. "Sage please. I need your help." cries Steve. "Why? You wouldn't be in this shit, if you didn't leave." says Steve. "What no! I just.. I just couldn't leave my friends.." replies Steve. Sage looks at Steve and can't let his own companion down. "Fine. What's the problem?" asks Sage. "A guy named Gortume is hunting me down. He won't give up. He is everywhere. I found a note in the trunk. I just don't want to die." says Steve while handing Sage the note. Sage reads the note. "I can help. Steven did you bring your sword.?" asks Sage. "Yeah. I always have it with me." replies Steve. Sage takes out his sword. "What are you doing?" says Steve thinking Sage will kill him. "We need to find the origin." says Sage. "Again? I destroyed it already. It's not there anymore!" replies Steve. "Yes it is." says Sage. Steven looks at his friend "I'll be back." and walks beside Sage. "I fucking hate you right now." says Steve. "Thanks, thought you'll say that." laughs Sage. Sage and Steve go back to the museum to find the origin the way it was last time they went to the museum. "That's it." says Sage like last time. The origin begins to glow and takes Steve and Sage.

Sage and Steve land back in North Haven before the battle. "Why here?" says Steve. Sage looks at Steve. "Gortume was here. When the battle was about to begin between North Haven and Bananarine. We just need to find him before the battle starts." replies Sage. Steve looks at Sage. "Wait why?" asks Steve. "Because. You're the one who spilt the origin in half. He was suppose to do that for the North Haven territory, but you beat him. So now he wants his revenge. That is why your the target." answers Sage. Steve thinks. "Oh, I get it now! We need to kill him?" says Steve. "Yes, we were suppose to kill him in the first place." replies Sage. "Well, well well. If it isn't Admin and Eve! Or may I say Sage and Steve! Where's your other companion Sage? Oh yeah! He is gone. Forever." laughs Gortume. Sage and Steve pull out their swords. "You were the one who killed him. Wasn't it!" says Sage. "Wow, congrats. You figured it out." replies Gortume. "What now. You're gonna try to kill me. So Admin and Eve won't exist anymore. Right?" says Steve. Gortume pulls out his diamond sword. "Correct my victim." replies Gortume. "The battle is starting. You need to kill him now." whispers Sage to Steve. Steve takes a deep breath and gets closer to Gortume. "You think it'll be that easy to kill me? Huh!?" says Gortume. "No. But I guess." replies Steve. Gortume turns around and sees that the battle began. Steve sees that he is distracted and swings his sword along with Sage. Gortume then swings his sword at Steve making Steve fall to the floor. Sage lets go of his sword and his sword goes straight to Gortume. Gortume outs his word in front of him to protect him from dying. "It's on." says Steve while grabbing his sword and getting up. Sage goes behind Gortume and Steve in front of Gortume pointing both their swords toward him. Their swords begin to glow very bright. "On your mark. Get set." says Steve. Gortume gives Steve a confused look. Looking back and forth to see what is happening. "What is going to happen? Doing that is going to kill me?" jokes Gortume. "Nice try. But yeah." says Sage's old companion. Gortume gets shocked. "What. I thou-thought you died?" says Gortume. "Thought? I never died. I'm always with Admin and Eve. Or may I say Sage and Steve." says the mysterious white clothed guy. All three point their swords to Gortume making a bright light. Sage and his companions let go of their iron swords. Gortume tries to look and see what they were doing, but the light was too bright that he might go blind. "Moving." says Steve. Gortume then sees the swords coming after him and tries to escape. "No.. NO" yells Gortume. Before he knew it. He was killed. "Go." says Sage. Steve races to the origin. Steve gets closer and closer to the origin, takes his sword out and splits the origin in half. His eyes start to glow blue and he knew that he was offically Eve. Admin and Eve were now heros.

-Remnants of the Origin. Sage and Steve


End file.
